


茧

by shimotsukiharu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimotsukiharu/pseuds/shimotsukiharu
Summary: 长达十年的忍辱负重不是轻描淡写无足轻重的话题，但更非炫耀阅历的谈资，可她至少能够将其藏在心底的隐秘角落，一如往日地走在德雷斯罗萨不受束缚的土地之上。
Kudos: 1





	茧

维奥拉的童年算不上幸福。

幼年起便没有母亲的陪伴，斯卡蕾特毕竟少不更事，难以应付逛着街便突然哭起来的妹妹，后来意识到这或许是因为她还无法完全控制瞪瞪果实的能力，好的坏的无差别地涌入视野，总会吓坏三四岁的孩子。旁人们不忍心地看着这怪诞的小公主，想方设法逗她开心，却只会令她哭得更大声。

可她并不认为自己不被爱。父亲忙于政务哪怕深夜也不停歇，总也会在每一个播种向日葵的春天将生日礼物悄悄放在她的床头，父亲和姐姐不在的时间也总会有侍女陪在身边。咚塔塔小人族会从奇奇怪怪的角落冒出来，起初抱着的吓唬她的恶作剧心理确实得以偿愿，直至再也逃不过她的千里眼。哪怕没有血缘，他们也都是可以称为「家人」的存在。

在她与「突然降临的家人」一同度过二十一岁的生日后、窝在怎样也暖和不起来的被窝里时，想起的是在她五岁时，父亲送给她的如今却已不知去向的小熊玩偶，以及和雷欧、曼雪莉一起吹灭的五根蜡烛上的闪烁着的火光。

距离灾祸席卷而来已有三年，她终于习惯舞于刀尖之上。变成玩具的德雷斯罗萨子民在她面前怀抱着痛苦的回忆走过，而她能做的不过是以空洞的舞姿去填充人民和她自己那空洞的内心。她有信心终有一天可以将多弗朗明哥拉下德雷斯罗萨的王座，也明白当下不得不投身于这场不知会长达多少年的拉锯战。

第五年起，她随身带了匕首。她曾以为她一辈子都用不到德雷斯罗萨女子必备的复仇工具，基于她所拥有的恶魔果实能力，看穿人心轻而易举，对方脑中哪怕只闪过一瞬的念头，那她赶在对方之前先背叛就好了，完全不会有「被背叛」的情况发生。

维奥拉曾问过斯卡蕾特，如果居鲁士有一天背叛了她，她会怎么做。 没有留一丝思考的空隙，斯卡蕾特脱口而出：「居鲁士是不会背叛我的。」那一刻她的笑容明亮自信，维奥拉心生莫名的错觉：如果母亲还在世，也拥有能绑住父亲的这般自信。

维奥拉几乎没有与母亲共度的记忆，听闻母亲在她两岁时就已病逝。那是一个寒冷的冬夜，德克斯罗萨下了场不常见的大雪，第二天的积雪能埋到八岁的斯卡蕾特的小腿肚。维奥拉窝在温暖的棉被里乖巧地熟睡，而在隔着一面墙的主卧里她的母亲已经永久地睡去，粉色头发软软地塌在枕头上，发根已微微变白。女王生前没有留下太多照片，维奥拉自记事起见得最多的只是摆在大厅的母亲的彩色遗照，三十上下的年纪，约莫是刚怀上斯卡蕾特的时期。这场变故之后，八九岁的斯卡蕾特学会了通过观察父亲的神色来决定在全家一起吃饭时要不要提起母亲，而一句整话还说不利索的维奥拉一反常态地不哭不闹。

也因此，斯卡蕾特极少会在妹妹面前说起母亲，维奥拉对母亲的印象几乎只来自于借着果实能力窥见的父亲和姐姐和侍女们偶尔的回想。由穿着拖地长裙的剪影、五官模糊的面庞，她想象着母亲是和斯卡蕾特有着一样烈性子的女人，适当的无理取闹和着温婉的搭肩马尾却总能引来对面那人哑然一笑。

这些资本她都没有，她只继承了父亲的黑发和隐忍，据说还有一点祖父的执拗。豆蔻年华过后她就确信自己无法像母亲和姐姐那样留住人，于是在失去了一切能够失去的东西之后，她决定随身带上一把匕首。

第六年时，她窥见了多弗朗明哥的些许过去。他常常在深夜到她的房间然后在凌晨离去，那一日却留到了清晨。她在陌生的气息里比平时更早地醒来，发现身边的人紧闭双眼，额头不断冒出汗珠。这是她唯一一次从正面看见不戴墨镜的多弗朗明哥，上扬的眼尾和墨镜的形状如出一辙，解了扣子的衬衫下麦色肌肤若隐若现。她以动静极小的姿势伸出双手，对睡梦中的他使出心灵窥视。

大火、硝烟、民众的暴虐、血与泪的复仇走马灯般地在她眼前掠过，这些在她十九岁时降临的世界阴暗面是多弗朗明哥八岁起的日常。睡梦里的他失去了平日里的傲气与暴戾，汗珠一滴一滴地从额头上冒出来。

他的体温比她的低，在过去数不清的夜晚里她早已感受到了这一点。可是这么一个跪爬着穿过业火、并携了一身火种回到人间的人，不应该有着高于常人的体温吗？

这世间仍未有能与天龙人分庭抗礼的人，昙花一现的革命过后无法调和的矛盾依然存在，从高位走下的权贵之人被自己未曾粗鲁对待过的民众恶行相向。即便维奥拉不认同父债子偿，她也不会同情多弗朗明哥，他的恶来源于他自己，与天龙人无关。「夺回原本属于自己的国家」于目前的他们两人而言，其一是目的，其一是成果，并无差别，位于各自的立场所做出的抉择是遭所有人厌弃也必须义无反顾坚持着的。

第八年，多弗朗明哥受到召集前往海军本部马林梵多，与海军精锐共同对抗白胡子海贼团与越狱而出的推进城囚犯，后续报道大多详尽描述战况的惨烈程度和世界格局的巨大变化，白胡子海贼团第二队队长波特卡斯·D·艾斯的真实身份也成为了下一个热议话题，而在无数嘶喊吼叫里多弗朗明哥那一句足以左右大多数人立场的「只有胜者才是正义」，没有被任何一家新闻社提及。

多弗朗明哥曾在夺取德雷斯罗萨王权的对家族成员道出这一信条。800年间被冠以属于力库一族之名的这座城顷刻间被湮灭，它再度归于堂吉诃德家族，辉煌由他延续，他所踏经之地便是新的正义。维奥拉听着他在父亲的王座上高谈阔论，被迫与其他家族成员一样向他俯首称臣，几片羽毛从他的大衣上零星飘下，它们是和斯卡蕾特姐姐的头发相近的粉红色，她最喜欢的柔和色调在穿越了几百里的视线里被血浸染成了鲜红色，她迫使自己把视点放得更远，却做不到。

姐姐死过两次，第一次是被血统观念打入不自由的牢笼，年轻的脸庞映在放大了的遗照上，王室成员和全国人民的痛哭回响于耳畔，她攥着手帕擦去眼泪但心里明白，「无法见面」和「死亡」是不一样的。而这一次是真真切切地没有了呼吸，周遭的嘶吼哭喊溶在了雨水里，一个有些滑稽的单腿士兵人偶抱着她那逐渐冰凉的躯体在那人人自危的雨夜里不知为谁流泪。

她不明白为什么姐姐结婚这一本该举国同庆的大事最后会演变为一场虚伪的葬礼，即使看得见父亲对于血统的执念也依然无法理解。而如今多弗朗明哥作为堂吉诃德家族传人，筹备多年不择手段来抢夺这片他以为是属于他的领地。天平的一边是被夺取的故乡与生父，另一边是突然降临残虐民众的百余年前的国王后裔，哪一边更重要显而易见，但是那一刻她顿时看不清介于父亲与他之间的界线。

这个世界并非只由她能够看到的真相构成，刨去所有于她而言流于表面的事实，还有更多秘辛之事在是她所无法理解的。

两年后，蒙奇·D·路飞与特尔法尔加·罗组成的海贼同盟摧毁了被多弗朗明哥统治十年的德雷斯罗萨，拥有生命的玩具恢复人身，找回记忆的人们痛惜悔悟。这般热闹风光与印刻在她眼中三千多个日夜的闹剧并无表面上的差别，但她明白如今人们脸上的笑容是发自于内心真正的欣愉。

人并非生来就必须承受痛苦，也并不是只有经历了痛苦才会成长，如果一切都是命运使然，怨天尤人则从来不是可耻之举。她自然也是怨过的，然而更通常的情况是她无暇去怨，由于在糖水里长大，没有人教她坚强，没有人教她反抗，侦察与反侦察、周旋于敌我之间的技巧，全部都是在失去故乡行于白夜的这些年里，受着伤含着泪抱着自己颤抖的双肩一点一点学会的。

当居鲁士带着残缺的腿照顾弱小的蕾贝卡时，咚塔塔一族是她唯一的支撑，这些小小的战士有着她所见过的最通透的大脑，自800年前他们从堂吉诃德家族的奴役之下解放后便在德雷斯罗萨自由地生活，而普通民众为之付出的代价却是长年的贫穷。她未曾怀疑过力库一族长久以来的做法，治国实非易事，历史似乎印证了和平与富有难以两全，然而历史终究由人改写，事实证明信奉传统并非正确，时代不断革故鼎新，人又岂能固步自封。如果多弗朗明哥不曾到来，或许德雷斯罗萨至今仍在安稳的贫穷中求生。如今或许是历史以来最繁盛的时代，却依然有一代人付出了代价。

维奥拉的十年，十九岁到二十八岁，本应是最灿烂美好的年岁。斯卡蕾特在十九岁时已生下了蕾贝卡，而后永久地离开了这个世界，而她借着听说是和着三瓶水才吃下去的恶魔果实所赋予的力量，在一个夺去了她所有珍宝的家族里苟活了十年，期间违逆本心伤人无数，只为某一朝再见没有阴霾的明黄色向日葵花海。堂吉诃德家族对德雷斯罗萨的暴行罄竹难书，她不认为她能够逃过责难非议，只留光鲜亮丽的一面于后世传颂。在这场战争结束后，更多的人愿意称她「这座爱与热情的国度曾经沦陷时的希望之一」，在绝望浸没之地踏脚生出无数鲜花。口耳相传总不免有偏差，时间久了窃国贼也有可能被捧为英雄。维奥莱特是一生也无法舍弃的名字和身份，即使再不会有人这么称呼她，多弗朗明哥在她的身体上刻下的属于「维奥莱特」的烙印也犹如鸟笼般禁锢住她，花多少年也逃离不开。

可她终究还是可以选择，父亲斑白的头发是德雷斯罗萨的定心丸，斗技场的不败神话再度归来，蕾贝卡出落得越发像斯卡蕾特，与十多年前相比，她失去的血亲只有已提前为之举办过葬礼的斯卡蕾特，然而这是维奥拉自有记忆起至失去她——甚至直至今日的支柱与归宿之一。长达十年的忍辱负重不是轻描淡写无足轻重的话题，但更非炫耀阅历的谈资，可她至少能够将其藏在心底的隐秘角落，一如往日地走在德雷斯罗萨不受束缚的土地之上。


End file.
